Noche de película de terror
by ArCaliel
Summary: Un Schnee nunca debe mostrar debilidad, especialmente frente a sus compañeros. Incluso si Weiss odia algo que de miedo, debe interpretar el papel para que su equipo nunca descubra su oscuro secreto. Si tan solo un cierto tonto no estuviera cerca para escuchar cuánto le gustaban las películas de terror ... Traducción de: Scary Movie Night Por: God Emperor Penguin.


**Disclaimer: RWBY y sus personajes pertenecen a Rooster Teeth, así mismo esta historia es una traducción de:**

 **Scary Movie Night**

 **By:** **God Emperor Penguin**

 **Noche de película terror**

Weiss tomo un puñado de palomitas de maíz antes de dárselas a Jaune.

"¿Tienes miedo?", pregunto ella.

"No", dice. "¿Y tú?"

"Nunca."

Los dos están viendo una película de terror. Fue el resultado de un desafío. Durante la semana pasada, Yang había estado hablando sin parar acerca de sus películas de terror favoritas: asesinos en serie psicópatas, brujas, cultos a la muerte, espíritus vengativos del más allá...

¡Y la lista sigue!

¡Son divertidas! dijo. ¡Son emocionantes! dijo. ¡Son grandiosas! dijo.

¡Y lo que era aún peor era que Ruby y Blake _estaban de acuerdo_ con ella!

Weiss odiaba las películas de terror. Todavía recordaba cuando su madre accidentalmente puso una sobre una chica atrapada en un espejo que atraía a sus víctimas para cosechar sus almas. ¡Weiss solo quería ver títeres de animalitos lindos! Pero, después de ver a su equipo formar un vínculo a través de las películas de terror, Ella no podía echarse atrás. ¡Era impropio de un Schnee!

Así que Weiss estuvo de acuerdo: A ella _también_ le gustaban las películas de terror.

Y Jaune la escucho.

Resultó que él era un fanático de las películas de terror.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y ahora Weiss está atrapada al lado de Jaune viendo Death Class VII: After School Massacre.

Weiss respiro profundamente, asegurándose de que la película apenas había comenzado. Nada feo ha sucedido aún.

Ahí están los créditos de apertura. Todo bien hasta ahora.

Luego se escuchó una música siniestra.

Muchos niños están saliendo de la escuela en la noche. Bien. La música no está ayudando.

"¡Hey chicos! Vamos a ver si la Sra. Frazzle est- "

 _¡No!_ Weiss grita internamente. No abras esa puert-

 _Y_... el primer salto de susto.

Un gigante rostro pálido de una mujer está pegado en la pantalla. Ella lleva gafas, su boca está ligeramente abierta. La sangre le gotea por la barbilla. Una risa siniestra en el fondo.

"¡Eso es lo que obtienes Sra. Frazzle por dejarnos tarea!"

Weiss parpadea. Es todo lo que se permite a sí misma para limpiar las lágrimas del miedo. Ella no se atreve a cerrar los ojos. No puede dejar que Jaune sepa cuán aterrorizada está. Ella mira hacia otro lado. Él está enfocado intensamente en la película, lanzando otra ronda de palomitas de maíz a su boca.

"No da tanto miedo", dice Weiss, con cuidado de controlar su voz.

Si, si da.

"He visto peores."

Ella no.

"Sí," responde Jaune. Sus ojos nunca salen de la pantalla. "Prefiero Death Class II: The RIP-cess. Era cuando estaba al director original. El nuevo se esfuerza demasiado".

Tomo más palomitas.

Weiss asiente, sus ojos vuelven a la película. El breve descanso ha terminado.

Están en un flashback ahora. La escuela es tranquila y perfectamente normal. Algo raro, tomando en cuenta ese siniestro universo, también es de día. Los personajes principales están sentados alrededor de una mesa a la hora del almuerzo. Ahí está el grupo habitual, animadora, nerd, etc ...

No es tan malo. Weiss miro la hora. Su investigación le dijo que la película tenía un tiempo de duración de 70 minutos y llevaba aproximadamente 5 minutos.

Weiss sonríe.

Va a buen ritmo.

Espera que la paz perdure para siempre …

… ENTONCES UN AUTOMÓVIL DE LA NADA SE ESTRELLA CONTRA EL NERD.

SUS TRIPAS VUELAN POR TODAS PARTES.

SUS AMIGOS ESTÁN CUBIERTOS DE SUS RESTOS.

Weiss se muerde el labio. Sabe a sangre. Ella alisa su falda. La verdad, lo está haciendo para ocultar el hecho de que sus rodillas no dejan de temblar.

Mientras tanto, Jaune se está riendo.

" _¡Oh Dios!_ ¿Viste eso? ¡Eso fue tan exagerado!" Jaune se ríe de nuevo antes de mirar a Weiss, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Eso fue hilarante ¿verdad?" Señala la pantalla como si estuviera viendo sus caricaturas favoritas los sábados por la mañana.

Weiss cubre su boca, limpiando discretamente la sangre de su labio.

"En efecto."

Jaune asiente, una mirada comprensiva en sus ojos. "Probablemente no sea algo propio de una señorita reírse durante las películas, ¿verdad?"

Weiss asiente con la cabeza. _¿Qué diablos piensa este?, ¿¡Que es una comedia!?_ ella grita internamente

"Sí." Ella baja su mirada. Ella aprecia que Jaune sea un hablador durante la película. Le da una excusa para no ver la pantalla. "Es impropio que las damas atlesianas como yo sé ri-"

"Oh, lo siento", Jaune interrumpió. "Sigo interrumpiendo la película. Dejaré de hablar ahora".

Weiss mira a Jaune.

Ella sonríe.

Y asiente en comprensión.

"Gracias."

Ella vuelve a la película …

…Y grita internamente.

 _¡Tonto!_

 _¡Sigue hablando! ¡Sigue interrumpiendo! ¡Necesito distraerme! ¡NO ME NIEGUES ESTE DULCE ALIVIO!_

 _¿Y ahora este montón de idiotas quieren honrar a su amigo muerto teniendo una ceremonia de espiritismo donde murió, y en la noche!?_

 _¿¡ES EN SERIO!?_

Si uno mirara en la cabeza de Weiss en este momento, la vería arrancando su cabello, llorando un rio de lágrimas.

Después de unos cuantos sobresaltos más, ella cierra sus ojos. Han transcurrido cuarenta minutos. Fue un viaje arduo, pero ella había llegado a la mitad del camino. Ella mira a Jaune quien está hundida en su sofá.

Una sonrisa pegada en su rostro ...

... y una cubeta de palomitas de maíz vacía en su regazo.

"Jaune," comienza Weiss, "¿quieres más palomitas de maíz?"

"¿Eh?, ¡Oh sí!, ¡Claro!"

"Está bien. Entonces volv-"

Jaune tomo el control remeto.

El latido del corazón de Weiss es atronador. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" ella pregunta. Ella sabe lo que está haciendo. Simplemente no quiere aceptarlo.

"Pauso la película", dice casualmente. Él no se da cuenta que la está torturando. "Vamo-"

"No."

El rechazo hace que Jaune incline su cabeza en confusión.

"¿No?"

"No", repite Weiss.

"Uh, ambos podemos ir-"

Jaune es silenciado por su mano. Weiss cierra los ojos, concentrando miles de años de orgullo y herencia atlesiana hacia su noble voz.

"En Atlas, es muy grosero detener la película. Uno debe estar dispuesto a sacrificar su tiempo y saltarse partes de la película para ir por los refrigerios. Así lo hacemos en _casa_. Esa es la manera _correcta_. Esa es _mi_ manera . "

"Oh", dice Jaune.

Weiss asiente solemnemente.

Jaune parpadea, todavía un poco confundido.

Weiss permanece impasible.

Jaune baja la mirada, contemplando.

Weiss está gritando por dentro.

 _¡No hay tales tradiciones! ¿No se permite pausar una película? ¿Significa eso que los controles remotos en Atlas no tienen botones de pausa? Oh no, él lo descubrirá. ¡Él lo descubrirá! ¡Él sabrá que soy una mentirosa! ¡Él sabrá que no soporto las películas de terror! se lo dirá al resto del equipo y seré el hazmerreír de toda la-._

"¡Wow! ¡Eso es realmente genial, Weiss!"

 _-escuela y tendré que volver a la academia Atla- Espera. ¿¡Qué!?_

 _¿¡SE LO CREYÓ!?_

"Sí", responde Weiss instintivamente, asintiendo con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza como una manera de agradecimiento subliminal. "Entonces Jaune, ya que soy tu invitada, por favor, permíteme trae-"

"Oh, no te molestes", dice Jaune mientras se levanta. "Tú eres la dama. Sería grosero de mi…"

La mano de Weiss se disparó, agarrando su muñeca con su mano.

"Jaune. _Insisto_ ", dice ella, miel con veneno goteando de su voz. "En Atlas, siempre es la dama quien va por los aperitivos".

Jaune se detiene. Sus ojos le dicen que está pensando, lentamente.

Entonces, finalmente habla. "¿Así es como hacen las citas?"

"Sí."

Weiss respondió sin pensar. Se sentía realmente estúpida.

Sin ninguna protesta, Jaune cede la cubeta de palomitas de maíz. Weiss la acuna como un bebé recién nacido en sus brazos mientras comienza la corta pero ahora muy larga caminata hacia la máquina de palomitas de maíz en la cocina de la cafetería. Y una vez que ella estuvo allí, resulto que todas las palomitas de maíz que habían hecho antes se habían agotado. ¡Que desafortunado! ¿Quién podría haberlo visto venir?

Cuando Weiss sale de la sala del equipo JNPR, puede escuchar que la película comienza de nuevo.

¡Éxito!

Ella se aleja lentamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hey, Weiss!"

"Eh?" Weiss se da vuelta y ve a su despreocupada compañera de equipo en su pijama. "¿Yang? ¿Qué estás-?"

Entonces ella ve lo que hay en sus brazos, viéndose tan amarillos como su cabello.

"¡Acabo de regresar de la cafetería!" ella dice. "Me hice unas deliciosas palomitas de maíz!"

Yang le presenta una enorme cubeta de palomitas de maíz, de mantequilla y sal.

Ella también pudo haberle presentado su condena.

"Que bien", dice Weiss, deslizándose suavemente junto a su compañera de equipo y hacia las escaleras. "Estaba camino allí para-"

"¡Oh! Estás viendo esa película con Jaune, ¿verdad?" Yang arroja unos cuantos granos más en su boca antes de empujar su cubeta hacia Weiss. "¡Toma las mías! Tengo la noche libre, así que puedo hacer otra tanda".

Weiss chasquea la lengua en señal de desaprobación. Su mente está pensando a mil millas por segundo.

"Uhhh, lo siento, no puedo", dice finalmente. "No soy fanática de la mantequilla-"

Yang deja caer su cubeta y mágicamente saca otra detrás de ella.

"¡Aquí tienes! ¡Sin mantequilla!"

"Ah, pero mi médico dijo que también necesitaba cuidar mi sal"

Una vez más, Yang deja caer las de palomitas de maíz. Se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en una montaña de palomitas de maíz.

"Sin mantequilla, sin sal!"

Weiss parpadea a la cubeta frente a ella.

"Tus palomitas de maíz están cocidas en exceso", se las arregla. "Mira Yang, está bien. Eres demasiado generosa. No me importa un corto paseo a la cafetería para hacer mis propias palomitas de maíz".

Weiss echa un vistazo a la puerta cerrada del Equipo JNPR.

Ella puede escuchar un grito desde el otro lado.

Necesita más tiempo.

Cuando Weiss se da la vuelta para irse, Yang la agarra del hombro.

Weiss ve una sonrisa resplandeciente y diabólica.

"¡Aquí tienes!"

Yang pone algo pesado en sus manos.

Weiss mira hacia la máquina.

"Y-Yang?"

Es una máquina de palomitas de maíz portátil con granos sin hacer.

Antes de que Weiss pudiera articular una respuesta adecuada, Yang abrió la puerta y la arrojo de nuevo al interior. Lo último que Weiss escucha es: "¡Sólo cocina las palomitas de maíz en la habitación! ¡Al equipo JNPR no le importará! ¡Nora lo hace todo el tiempo!"

La puerta se cierra de golpe.

Weiss mira a la puerta cerrada.

"¿Eh? ¿Esa era Yang?" pregunta Jaune. "¿Tienes las palomitas de maíz?"

Weiss se da vuelta para responder.

Grave error.

Ella ve en la pantalla un cuarto de tortura cubierto de sangre con varias partes de cuerpos y sangre cayendo del techo. También hay un hombre con máscara de cerdo que lleva la piel y la ropa de sus víctimas asesinadas, afilando su motosierra con una piedra de afilar.

Weiss cierra los ojos.

En sus manos, ella está acunando una máquina de palomitas de maíz.

En su mente, ella está abrazando a Zwei.

Desafortunadamente para ella, esta no es una fantasía echa realidad.

Weiss inhala.

"Las haré."

Weiss tranquilamente coloca la máquina de palomitas de maíz a un lado. Lo hace despacio, un poco demasiado lento, para que Jaune no sospeche. Desafortunadamente para Weiss, estas son palomitas de maíz rápidas y están listas en segundos. Ella le entrega a Jaune una cubeta nueva que acepta gentilmente.

Weiss regresa tranquilamente a su asiento, al lado de Jaune.

Weiss tranquilamente mira la película.

Bueno, lo intenta de todos modos.

Entonces, una sombra se mueve a gran velocidad en la distancia y de repente está justo frente a su cara y Weiss está tan aterrorizada que no sabe si es sudor o sepa Oum que es lo que empapa su ropa interior, pero sabe que esto es malo, va a tener pesadillas y quiere llorar, pero no puede porque Jaune está allí y si grita, todos sabrán que es una estúpida gatita que no puede sentarse a ver una película de terror. y su vida social, se arruinará para siempre, ella regresará a la mansión Schnee en absoluta miseria y su familia nunca la respetará ni la amará, y la odiarán…

Weiss no puede usar su boca.

Pero tiene que gritar.

 _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Grita fuerte.

Ella es lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar esto, se dice a sí misma mientras sus labios tiemblan de miedo.

Ella.

Puede.

Hacer.

¡Esto!

"Weiss, ¿estás llorando?"

"Nn-no", dice ella. Rápidamente limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos. Solo lo empeora. "Y-yo definitiv-vamente ... n-no ... no ... estoy llorando!"

Jaune la mira.

"Está bien llorar".

Weiss lo mira también.

"¿De Verdad?"

Jaune asiente.

"Es normal llorar".

"E-en serio?"

Esas palabras se sentían muy bien para Weiss. Su corazón estaba muy agitado. Ella lo siente golpeando, una y otra y otra vez. Tump, tump, tump. tump

Weiss también siente que podría besar al tonto justo-

"También me siento triste cuando la película está a punto de terminar ".

-ahora.

"¿Qué?"

"Sí", dice Jaune, volviendo su atención a la pantalla. "Estamos en los últimos 5 minutos. Las mejores escenas están en los últimos 5 minutos. Todo el mundo lo sabe".

Weiss fuerza una sonrisa.

Ella odia a Jaune con cada fibra de su ser.

Ella mira hacia la pantalla.

La heroína principal se esconde del asesino en serie. Ella espera pacientemente en la oscuridad. Ella solo ve formas y sombras moviéndose alrededor. Puede haber uno, puede haber dos. Ella no sabe cuántos son. Ella está levemente desnuda, perdió un poco de ropa en su escape.

Y entonces una mano pálida y putrefacta se extiende, acariciando su espina dorsal suavemente.

Weiss siente una sensación fría, húmeda y carnosa en su espalda.

"Ha-ha, muy graciosa Jaune", dice ella, haciendo todo lo posible por recomponerse.

Jaune se gira hacia Weiss. "¿Eh?, ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Deja de presionar tu mano contra mi espalda como en la película"

Weiss se detiene.

Ella mira las manos de Jaune.

Una mano sostiene la cubeta de palomitas de maíz. La otro las está tomando.

"No te estoy tocando", dice Jaune. Su cabeza gira lentamente. "De hecho... pensé que eras tú la que me estaba tocando".

Weiss levanta ambas manos.

"No te estoy tocando.

"Y yo tampoco."

Un momento...

 _¿Entonces que nos está tocando?_

En aquel momento, ambos desataron los gritos más femeninos que se hayan escuchado en Beacon.

Se meten en el armario, cerrándolo de golpe. Es apenas lo suficientemente grande para ambos. Jaune está en su pijama de conejito y Weiss está en su camisón. A ella no le importaba si se alzaba un poco, haciéndola parecer indecente. No le importaba que estuviera presionada contra Jaune Arc. A ella no le importaba que el armario se cerrase por fuera y no hubiera forma de abrirlo por dentro.

Ella solo quiere esconderse.

"E-estás asustada?" Jaune gime.

"N-no", responde Weiss obstinadamente. Entonces baja la cabeza. "E-está bien, sí. Tengo miedo".

"Yo también", dice Jaune. "¿Te digo algo?"

"¿Qué?"

" _Odio_ las películas de terror".

Los ojos de Weiss se abren.

"¡YO TAMBIÉN!"

Los ojos de Jaune se abren hacia ella.

"¡OH MONTY! ¡PENSÉ QUE ERA SOLO YO!"

"P-pero", Weiss pensó en los eventos nocturnos. "Parecías tan tranquilo viendo la película!"

Jaune sacude la cabeza. "¡Seguía pensando en pensamientos felices! Tuve que reírme y seguir comiendo palomitas de maíz. ¡Para olvidar las escenas, Weiss!"

Weiss baja de nuevo la mirada, sumida en sus pensamientos.

"Pero, ¡tú y Ruby dijeron que amaban las películas de terror!"

Jaune se burló. "Solo lo dije porque te oí decir que te gustaban! Quería ..." dijo en voz baja. "¡Quería impresionarte!"

Weiss lo mira. Lágrimas corren por su rostro.

"Yo ... odio las películas de terror", suspiró, "Simplemente no quería parecer débil, ¿de acuerdo?"

Weiss resopló y se volteó.

Se sintió bien dejarlo salir de su pecho.

Jaune pone una mano en el hombro de Weiss. Están un poco apretados en el armario, por lo que pudo haber rosado su inexistente pecho ... accidentalmente.

"Weiss. Eres la chica más fuerte que conozco. Está bien que no te gusten las películas de terror".

"E-en serio?" Weiss pregunto incredulidad.

"Sí", dice.

"Gracias." Ella calma sus temblorosos labios. "No ... no me importa si un chico odia las películas de terror ... creo, creo que es algo atractivo".

"¿De Verdad?" Jaune dice extático.

Weiss asiente vigorosamente. "El miedo es bueno. Mantiene a la gente viva".

Ella no especifica que eso tenga más que ver con el miedo a la muerte que con el miedo a las películas de terror mal escritas.

Jaune se frota la nuca.

"Entonces ... te gustaría, uh ..." Dudo. "¿Cenar? ¿Si, quieres?"

"¿Disculpa?"

En la pobre luz, apenas puede verlo llevar una mano a su nuca.

"Cenar", repite. "¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo alguna vez?" Sigue apresuradamente. "También podemos ver una película para niños después. También escuché grandes cosas sobre My Little Grimm: Rainbow Fun Times Adventure".

Weiss lo piensa. Ella sonríe.

"Me gustaría eso."

Se miran a los ojos. No había mucha elección. No había suficiente espacio para mirar a otro lado.

Después de un largo momento, Jaune finalmente hablo.

"Entonces", dice, "¿cómo salimos de aquí?"

Los ojos de Weiss se ensancharon. ¡No podían arriesgarse a ver a un demonio, fantasma, poltergeist o lo que sea que todavía esté afuera!

"¡Nos quedaremos aquí hasta el amanecer!"

"¡Oh, Oum! ¡Eso fue genial!" Yang rio con ganas, limpiándose una lágrima de alegría.

"¿¡Verdad que sí!?" Ruby resopla. "¡Me encanto la forma en la que preparaste todas las palomitas de maíz en caso de que ella intentara escapar!"

Están en el dormitorio del equipo RWBY. Un video en vivo de la sala del equipo JNPR está enfocado en un sofá vacío, un televisor olvidado y un armario cerrado.

"¡Sí!" dice Yang. "¡Me encantó la idea de que Blake se colara y los tocara a ambos en la espalda!"

Ruby sonríe brillantemente antes de volverse hacia su otro compañero de equipo, leyendo un libro en su cama. "¡Sí! ¡La genio táctica de nuestra generación aquí, Ruby Rose!" exclama, empujando un pulgar hacia sí misma. "Blake, ¿metiste la mano en agua helada como sugerí?"

Blake no levanta la vista de su libro.

"No, no lo hice en lo absoluto", dice ella.

"¡Ja! Todo de acuerdo al pla-!"

Yang y Ruby parpadean a Blake.

¿Eh?

"Espera," Yang dice lentamente. "¿No te escabulliste en su habitación y tocaste sus espaldas?"

"…No."

Ruby y Yang se miran fijamente.

"¿ENTONCES QUIEN LOS TOCO?"

 _Noche de película de terror_

 _Fin_

Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. pido una disculpa por cualquier falta de ortografía

Agradezco a: God Emperor Penguin por darme la oportunidad de traducir su historia.

Original = 13027134

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
